Usaitar Zakihara
Usaitar Zakihara (aka The White Soul Reaper) is a charater from the series Bleach: The Forgotten, a Shinigami and is the main antagonist in the first fanfiction, written by ratiasu724. Appearance Usaitar, unlike others, has a very unique design. He has medium-length, pure white hair, bright red eyes and a very pale skin tone. He also has a large scar running diagonally across his face. He wears normal shinigami wear, except everything is white. Personality Unlike his sister, Usaitar acts disrespectful to anyone he encounters, and takes on an egotistical mood even when alone. He rarely shows anyone equality, seeing himself as better than everyone else, and shows no remorse for fallen allies. He is shown to be insane, and acts quite maniacal when in a position of power. Usaitar has also shown a love of battle, wanting his opponents to get stronger as so he can battle at a more equal level, although he despises it when he is defeated. History 600 years before the current storyline, Usaitar, and his twin sister Ratiasu, both entered Soul Society Academy together. Both were unmatched in a particular trait: Usaitar in power and Ratiasu in speed, and because of these traits, they were both declared prodigies at an exceptionally young age. Eventually, Ratiasu's skills were noticed, and she was invited to join one of the four noble clans at the time. Whilst she didn't want to leave her twin brother, Usaitar urged her to go, thinking it a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity. Soon after, Usaitar started to get bored with the triviality of the academy without his sister. He always came out on top, and the other students started to hate him for his raw talent. These factors forced him to request that he take the graduation test early, which he passed with ease. He thus came into the Gotei 13 before his sister, under Squad 13. However, his squad-mates disliked him as much as his academy peers, which drove him to slay his captain in front of them, thus fulfilling the requirements to become captain himself. As a captain, he became power-hungry, spending most of his time in the library, studying for ways to make himself more powerful. When Ratiasu entered the Gotei, Usaitar didn't notice, ignoring her completely, immersing himself fully in research. His time researching came to a halt when he discovered an old book of forbidden spells. In the tome, he read up on a spell that enforced his zanpakuto to practically god-like levels. All that was necessary were souls, a total of ten lieutenant or captain class and one-hundred lower power shinigami to cast the spell. Thus, he went on a rampage, massacring all the needed souls, known later as 'The White Massacre'. He took all he needed, and his power grew to unprecedented levels. The spell however caused his skin to bleach pure-white, so he started to be referred to as 'The White Soul Reaper', as he wore nothing but white to match his new look. However, he continued to kill, even when his sister stood in his way. He stabbed her, gravely injuring her, but saw who he was attacking eventually, backing off. At this time, many of the higher-tier shinigami were dead, but one captain saw a chance, and sacrificed himself to smash Usaitar's zanpakuto into one thousand pieces, which were later scattered. Usaitar was then subdued and banished, but later returned at times to search for the missing pieces. 500 years after his search started, he had found nine-hundred and ninety nine pieces of his original zanpakuto, and had already assembled it, which took another 90 years. Seeking the last piece, he gathered an army of hollows and arrancar from Hueco Mundo, attempting to storm Soul Society to find it, or get information on where the last piece was. Synopsis The White Soul Reaper Arc Usaitar first appears when he faces off against Mayuri in the prologue, after breaking down the Eastern Gate. The fight lasts less than a second, as Usaitar appears and punches him hard and swiftly, sending Mayuri straight towards Squad 1 HQ. Powers & Abilities Enhanced Strength: Usaitar is exceptionally skilled in battle, and is unprecedentedly powerful. For example, a mere punch from him was able to blast Mayuri from the Eastern Gate to Squad 1 HQ. High Intellect: Usaitar is a master planner, his invasion attempt succeeding in part due to his zanpakuto - Hisaigo - turning traitor on Soul Society. He then faked his own death, only to 'revive' at the end of Arc 2, surprising all of the Gotei. Immense Spiritual Pressure: Being a former captain, and being aided by his forbidden spell, his spiritual pressure has been stated to be unrivaled. His spiritual energy was stated to be immense even at a young age, rising to captain by slaying the former, who were powerful themselves. An example was when his spiritual pressure was strong enough to blow Raven out of the sky. Zanpakuto Incompleted Unnamed: The sword is a normal katana that's been bleached completely white. *'Shikai: '''The release phrase is Obliterate, which extends it into a voulge. It has no name, and the only attack that it has ever seen using is 'Destruction of paradise' in which Usaitar spins the voulge above his head releasing out explosive amounts of spiritual power. '''Completed' Jigen Shukun (Dimensional Lord): Same as the incomplete sword except with one more piece fitted in. *'Shikai': Release phrase is Warp Shikai Special Ability: It gathers energy from the surroundings then it's able to create and warp dimensions freely. *'Bankai: '''Believed never to have a bankai because of his overwhelming shikai '''' Category:Characters Category:Males